Game Of Consequences
by Roaming Fool
Summary: Chloe struggles with the knowledge that Father Kinley is in Hell during the trip to Lucifer's penthouse.


Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This was published on AO3 under the screenname "CJ_R." It is me, but since I couldn't update my pen name to match on this site due to someone else having already taken it, I've decided to leave it as is.

The slight buzzing in her ears was enough to convince Chloe it would be a better idea to let Maze drive. Her head was too full to focus properly on L.A. traffic, although she did insist on taking her cruiser, leaving Maze's convertible to languish in the church parking lot.

_The body has to belong to a dead, doomed soul._

She rested her head against the cool glass of the car window, doing her best to squelch the feeling that bloomed in her belly as the lights sped past in a haze of color. Kinley was dead, which meant that Lucifer was safe. Or, at least, as safe as it was possible to be with murderous demons walking the earth.

_Lucifer's gonna be pissed. He banned possession years ago._

Murderous demons walking the earth who, apparently, were willing to disobey standing orders from their King. Did that mean there was a rebellion in Hell? Could there be a rebellion in Hell? It didn't sound like the place ran according to any modern laws of democracy, but didn't monarchies require some kind of bureaucracy? Was anyone running things down there and –

Why hadn't she asked Lucifer any of this months ago? When he was willing to answer anything she could think of? When she had the right to ask the multitude of questions that bounced around her brain in a particularly vicious game of ping pong. If ping pong were played with multiple balls made up of fear, anger and a sinking feeling of guilt, that is.

_I'm glad there are no more secrets between us. _

She exhaled softly through her mouth, forcing herself to let it go. There was no changing the past. She had missed her opportunity and if she wasn't careful, she'd miss any future opportunities. If she could just keep Lucifer focused on the here and now of his life in L.A. –

"Earth to Decker." Maze's voice snapped her out of her reverie with a start as she sat up straight in the passenger's seat. "You're spinning."

"Sorry." She glanced over at Maze's profile. "Just…thinking."

"You doin' okay?" Maze didn't take her eyes off the traffic, even as a guy in an Aston Martin leaned on his horn, trying to make Maze give him more than six inches of space so he could change lanes. "You having another freak out?"

Chloe smiled as the Aston continued to beep his horn aggressively while Maze refused to give an inch before swerving into the left-most lane to try to go around them entirely. "No, not really. It's just…it's a lot to take in, but it's not a shock anymore." She paused. "Did that even make sense?"

Maze shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe? I mean, it's not every day that you find out that possession is real and there's a shiny new demon wearing your ex."

"I didn't sleep with him!" she spluttered, shuddering at the thought.

The corner of Maze's mouth lifted in a tiny smirk. "Of course you didn't. It's like you think getting laid would upend the laws of the universe or something. I mean, he was a little grizzly in the face, but smooth. Charismatic. Hell of a voice too – like raw silk. Besides, all of that celibacy means that priests can get really freaky..."

"Maze!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been spinning after Pierce's death – and hard – but even then, she wouldn't have jumped into bed with a priest of all people!

On the other hand, Maze making absolutely everything about sex was a beautifully normal touchstone in the utter mess her evening had become.

Maze switched lanes without using the blinker and Chloe bit back the automatic injunction to remind Maze to be careful. "So, what's eating you, then? You might wanna get it off your chest before we actually get to LUX."

She took a deep breath, feeling cold that had nothing to do with the temperature. "Kinley is in Hell."

Maze blinked. "Yeah. Thought that was obvious."

"After all of that – all the people he hurt, all the pain he caused." She took a deep breath. "I mean, you say things like, 'I hope he's burning in Hell,' or 'He'll get what he deserves,' but in this case there's…proof."

"Well, where'd you think he was going to go?" Maze made a face. "Heaven?"

Chloe took a deep breath. "He did. He was so sure. That was – "she broke off.

"That was what, Decker?"

"Right afterwards. When he found me, in Rome." Tears she refused to shed stung the back of her eyes and nose as she bit them back. "He was so sure, and I honestly believed that he understood what I was going through. And all that time the only thing he cared about was this stupid prophecy that wouldn't have even happened if he had just left us alone in the first place!"

"Fanatics and prophecy are a bad combination. Especially since most prophecy is utter bullshit anyway." Maze shook her head. "You feel sorry for him?" she asked, breaking eye contact with the road to glance at Chloe for the first time.

"No," she growled, that repressed sensation attempting to bloom in her chest again. "No, I do not."

Maze arched her brows before returning her attention to the road. "Good. You shouldn't. So, what's eating you about it?"

Chloe breathed through her nose and out through her mouth, trying desperately to put what she was thinking into some kind of coherent order. "I never...the thought of Hell never used to be satisfying."

Maze was silent for a moment. "And?"

"And now it is." She let her breath out all at once. There it was – that curl of pleasure in her belly. It felt just like the satisfaction of making the collar on an open and shut case, utterly sure that she'd brought a guilty party to justice.

"You realize that's literally what Hell is there for, right?" Maze arched her brows as she switched lanes, cutting off a tail gaiting idiot in a Mercedes to make their exit, ignoring Chloe's whistled intake of breath at the near accident. "I mean, the whole point is that he's going to be punished."

Chloe nodded. "I know. I just – punishment was always Lucifer's thing. Not mine."

"Well that's as clear as mud." Maze snorted.

She shifted in her seat to face her friend. "I mean…it never mattered to me if the people I arrested for murder were suffering. I mean – of course it _mattered_ – but not like that! I didn't need them to suffer. The point was that they were put away – they couldn't hurt anyone else."

Maze's eyebrows lifted. "And now it's different?"

Chloe snorted. "You sounded just like Linda there, for a second."

"I may have picked a few things up," the demon shrugged. "Still don't get this whole 'sharing feelings' thing, but it's been pointed out to me that I don't have to get it in order to shut up and listen."

"Maze, I'm impressed. If you tell me you're not throwing knives at the walls anymore, though, I'm going to have to ask if Linda's been nominated for sainthood yet, because that's a miracle." Chloe teased.

"I wouldn't go that far," Maze did her best to look displeased, but couldn't hide a tiny twitch at the corners of her mouth. "Besides, someone has to teach Charlie how to throw knives. Y'know. When he can actually hold one." She shook her head. "It didn't occur to me that human babies were that…squishy. And little."

For a moment, Chloe could all but feel Trixie again, her tiny body nestled into her arms and the top of her daughter's head smelling like baby powder and smiles. "They don't stay that way."

"I hope not!" Maze rolled her eyes. "But anyway. It bothers you that Kinley's being tortured in Hell?"

Chloe shook her head. "That's just it. It should." She took a shaky breath. "I don't approve of torture. The thought makes me feel sick. I mean, that's God's grand design? Either paradise and everything's peachy keen or eternal damnation and you're tortured for eternity? How is that actually just?"

"Wa-ay above my pay grade there. Honestly, that sounds like something you should ask Lucifer about."

She sighed. "I think I missed my chance to ask him questions like that."

Maze rocketed them down a side street at a speed Chloe felt like she should object to. "With the exception of his Father, Lucifer doesn't hold grudges, Chloe. If he did, he wouldn't still be talking to me. Or Amenadiel. You really think he's holding one against you?"

"It's not about holding a grudge." She pressed her lips together for a moment, beating back the now familiar wave of disgust with herself. "He offered to tell me anything I wanted to know. Before," she paused, forcing the words out. "Kinley. The only thing I managed to ask him about was why he only got injured sometimes."

"Ahh, the vulnerability thing." Maze shook her head. "I almost killed you over that, you know. Back when I was Lucifer's bodyguard."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Sure." Maze glanced over. "Relax. I didn't do it. Obviously. But threat assessment was my job and at that point you were the biggest threat to his life I'd ever seen. And that included eons of him ruling Hell, which isn't exactly a safe place. You were changing him – or maybe he was changing in response to you."

Chloe raised her hand, as if she could ward off the subject. "That's…something to think about another time."

"True enough. So, jump back a topic – you think Hell is unfair?"

Chloe shrugged. "I did." A pause. "I still do."

Maze nodded, as if fitting the puzzle pieces of Chloe's words together. "But now Kinley is there and you're okay with it?"

She took a deep breath. "You know, Kinley kept spamming me with requests to speak to me when he was in jail and I ignored him over and over because I didn't want to let the bastard into my head again. Until – "she trailed off.

"Until?" Maze turned them down another street, familiar signs and landmarks flashing past the window.

"There was a case. And Lucifer…he screwed up. Bad." She took a deep breath, blinking back tears at the memory of Lucifer's face, his voice cold and cutting in contrast to the rage burning behind his eyes.

_I'm the Devil. I ruled Hell. _

_It's not your place to do anything about it!_

"I really thought he was just…done. And then he walked our perp into the station, just as we were heading out to make the arrest." Her voice wobbled a tiny bit and she breathed deep through her nose and out through her mouth to steady it.

"Wait, was this Tiernan?" Maze's hands clenched on the steering wheel. "The one who almost killed Trixie?"

"Yeah, that was him. Anyway, Lucifer brought him in, and it felt like something just clicked into place." She smiled slightly through a faint sheen of tears. "That, no matter all the other…supernatural elements about him, he was still Lucifer. That he was still the good man I know – the one who wanted justice for Delilah when we first met. The man who would have done anything to defend my daughter – and who gave up vengeance for justice because he knew it was the right thing to do." She sniffed delicately. "Even if it was the last thing he wanted."

Maze blew her breath out through her teeth. "Well, that and making sure Tiernan was caught by the police was punishment enough considering the man thought he was above the law all his life."

Chloe snorted a little. "I didn't say he was perfect. He is the Devil, after all."

Maze stopped at a red light and turned her head to smile at Chloe. "Yes. Yes, he is."

"Anyway, that night, I finally went to see Kinley in jail. I was curious what he thought he had to say to me, but I also wanted to make sure that he knew he was wrong. That Lucifer was a good man."

Her friend snorted. "How'd that go?"

"Well, he wasn't really interested in anything I had to say. He wanted to tell me about the prophecy."

"What a shock." Maze scoffed, her fingers tapping against the wheel while waiting for the light to change. "Tried to scare you back into line?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I was walking out when he said the bit about Lucifer's first love and I just froze, considering that Eve was here, and it suddenly gave the whole stupid thing weight. Like, what if it was true?"

"Okay, what does this stupid prophecy actually say?" Maze asked around a clenched jaw as the light turned green and she stepped on the gas just a little too hard.

Chloe eyes narrowed slightly as she was thrown forward, and the seatbelt constricting over her shoulder and chest protectively. "'When the Devil walks the earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released.'"

Maze let out a burst of unamused laughter. "And he thought Eve was – no. No, he went after you first. Then, what, second guessed himself?"

"Well, it makes sense," Chloe pointed out. "I mean, I haven't lived nearly as long as Lucifer and I'm not on my first love either."

That got a smile out of Maze. "What, Dan?"

"No, actually. I did date before I met Dan, you know."

"Mm hmm."

"I did! A little bit. There was this one director on a commercial I did and…" She cut herself off before giving away details that Maze would no doubt love to torture her with at the worst possible moment – like in front of Trixie. "Well, it really doesn't matter."

"Agree to disagree, Decker, but I'll let you have it." Maze's smirk held a tinge of sadness, but before Chloe could push, "Anyway, so you confronted Kinley in jail, and he scared you."

"He did. He tried to hide it, but I caught him smiling. Just for a split second. And it pissed me off." A sharp pain in her jaw forced her to deliberately stop grinding her teeth at the memory.

Maze arched her brows. "So, what'd you do?"

She took a deep breath and then blew it out. "I let him say what he wanted to say. And when he was done, I told him that I felt sorry for him. Imagine knowing the Devil was a better man than he was."

Maze burst out laughing, glee filling the car. "That's my girl!"

Chloe couldn't help but smile in response, Maze's clear approval sending a rush of warmth through her, combating the icy tendrils of fear attempting to take root. "Thanks."

"D'you want to know what I think Kinley's punishment is? Keep in mind, it's just an educated guess. Since I'm not overseeing it or anything." Maze's voice turned quiet, a little unsure, her worry that she may be overstepping crystal clear to Chloe.

She nodded slowly. "Sure."

Maze pulled into the parking garage at LUX. "Physical torture would be too easy – and playing to Kinley's expectations. He could martyr himself on that. I think he's in a small room – like something he was used to. Bed, desk, chair, and lots of books."

"O-kay…" she trailed off. So far, this didn't sound like torture to her.

The corners of Maze's mouth quirked upward just a tad, in pleasure. "The books would all be religious texts – everything he'd dedicated his life to. So, not just the Christian Bible, but plenty of commentaries, apocrypha, journals. Y'know. Safe, comfortable, familiar stuff."

"You're really not selling the whole 'eternal torment' thing."

The demon just arched her brows. "I'm not _done_ yet, Decker."

She waved her hand in a magnanimous gesture to continue. "Do go on, then."

Maze huffed. "As I was saying! Point is, Kinley expects fire and damnation. Whips and chains, screaming and the like. He should get a chance to see what Hell is really like."

"Wait, it's not? But – "Chloe paused, confused.

Maze just shook her head. "Oh, there's hellfire, all right. That doesn't mean the whole place is actively burning all the time. But that's not the point," she cut herself off, as if Chloe was looking a little too interested. "If you really wanna know about Hell's geography, you'll have to nut up and ask Lucifer."

"Thanks, Maze," Chloe drawled as Maze spotted a parking spot near the main elevator and gunned for it, even without another car to compete against. "You're a true friend."

"I know." She smirked. "Anytime you need a smack upside the head, you know who to call."

Chloe rolled her eyes but didn't disagree with Maze's assessment. "So anyway. You'd basically stick him in his room at the Vatican?"

"Pretty much. Especially if it had a window." Maze pulled into the space and turned off the ignition, glancing over at Chloe. "Did it?"

"Maze!"

"Just checking!" Maze turned in the driver's seat to face Chloe, having never bothered to buckle her seatbelt. "Anyway, it doesn't matter if his actual room had a window or not because this one would. He'd have a room with a view."

She felt her eyes widen as comprehension struck. "Oh."

Maze just smiled, as if Chloe's understanding was a belt of good tequila going down. "Now you're getting it. He'll probably be able to distract himself for months, if not years at a time. But eventually he'll crack and need a break – he's only human, after all."

"He knows exactly where he is," Chloe breathed the words, only a whisper of voice accompanying the revelation.

She nodded. "Yup. He was a fanatic. Best way to punish one of 'em, let them know that they lost. The knowledge that he's damned will break him – maybe not immediately, but eventually." Maze shrugged. "There's no rush – he's got eternity. And, if he ever gets too numb, well. The loop will reset."

"The loop?" She could feel questions burning at the back of her throat, making it close with anticipation leavened with a hint of fear.

Maze shook her head, holding up a hand in a warding motion. "Again, nope. That's a question you need to ask Lucifer. I'm not gonna touch it with a ten-foot pole." Maze went to open the glove compartment and then sighed. "Forgot for a second that we're not in my car. I was gonna offer you a drink."

"Not while on duty," Chloe answered, automatically.

Maze rolled her eyes dramatically before shrugging. "Anyway. That's my guess about Kinley's punishment. Does that work for you?" Her dark eyes bored into Chloe's, simultaneously challenging and nervous.

Chloe nodded slowly, still uncomfortable with the satisfaction and the relief accompanying Maze's description. "That was what I wanted. For him to know he was wrong."

"Well then. I'd say he's getting what he deserves. Don't you?" The corners of Maze's eyes crinkled with a satisfied grin.

"Almost. Let's go make sure he doesn't get what he wanted." Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Hey. Look at me." Maze deliberately caught Chloe's gaze again. "Lucifer's not going back to Hell, Chloe. Not after how hard he's fought to stay here."

Chloe nodded. "You're damn right he's not." She opened the car door and slammed it closed a little harder than necessary against the cold finger of fear in her gut.

Maze led the way to the parking elevator. "You know, you should actually talk to him about all of this."

"One problem at a time, Maze." Chloe strode behind her, nervous energy keeping her pace quick.

"Sounds like an excuse to me. Seriously, just tell him – in short, easy to understand words." That shimmer of sadness was back in Maze's eyes, but her friend brushed it off as she continued, "You have to remember, he can be a real dumbass. He'll misunderstand if you don't make what you mean utterly explicit."

The ride up into the club's main floor was quiet except for, "I keep trying to tell him, but it never comes out right. I keep screwing it up." A pause before she continued, "I just want to take care of him."

Maze rolled her eyes. "You sure you don't mean 'protect' him?"

"That too." The numbers on the elevator ticked upward, spilling them out into the atmosphere of LUX, the music thumping and the club goers glittering under the lights. The two of them crossed the floor, easy and careless greetings following them as they climbed the stairs to take the elevator up to the penthouse.

Once the doors closed, "I'm not sure how much this advice will help, but I'm passing it on." Maze took a deep breath. "If you know how you feel, you need to tell him. Whether or not it turns out how you wanted – at least you'll have gotten if off your chest."

The image of Maze standing next to the piano last night as she poured her heart out into song hung between them and Chloe nodded while biting back any sympathy. Maze wouldn't appreciate it, especially not when she had rogue demons running around to focus on that she could hit. "You're right."

Maze smirked, banishing any hint of sorrow under a veneer of bravado. "Of course, I'm right."

The elevator doors chimed as they opened, revealing the familiar sight of Lucifer's home glowing softly under the amber toned light feature behind the bar and firelight he preferred. The man himself was sprawled on his couch; silk robe open to reveal the muscled planes of his body.

She did NOT remember him being that ripped even a few years ago. And he'd been determined to give her an eyeful at the very beginning of their partnership.

A pulse of heat rushed through her chest and down her belly, spreading tiny shocks, bordering on pain through her extremities and a faint flush over her face. She clenched her fists to stop her stupid fingers from tingling at the sight of him as they approached.

His face was perfectly relaxed in sleep and he looked far more innocent than the Devil had any right to look. The faint lines on his brow were smooth and his lashes brushed the very tips of his cheekbones, but somehow not one hair had fallen out of place. Considering that boyish charm seemed to be standard operating procedure when it came to sleeping men, however, she ignored the tug on her heartstrings in favor of sweeping her gaze over the rest of him before looking over at Maze and shrugging.

Maze shook her head. "Good to see him working hard." She strode right up to the edge of the couch, leaning over her former boss to call his name in a loud tone. "Lucifer?"

Chloe followed, only a step or two behind Maze. "Y'know, I could get an ice cube," she suggested, her voice automatically soft with the instinct not to wake him, even as she suppressed a smile at the thought of Lucifer yelping awake from the shock of ice right down the front of those ridiculous silk shorts.

Maze snorted at the suggestion. "Kinky."

"Maze!" she hissed in mortification. "That's not what I – "

"Lighten up, Decker." Maze shook her head. "We'll try it your way if he decides to be stubborn. Together?"

Chloe nodded, still fighting down the last hints of a blush. "Yeah."

"Lucifer!"

FIN


End file.
